marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry McCoy (Earth-12978)
History On his world, Henry McCoy's mutation progressed to a far stronger, yet more animalistic and brutish appearance, but despite this, this alternative version of Beast has retained his privileged intellect, and uses it to complement his incredible powers in the struggle for human-mutant equality. Hank is the leader of the X-Men, and was in a romantic relationship with his reality's Jean Grey (who goes by the codename Marvel Woman). She and Beast were fighting against MODAM, and during this battle MODAM mortally wounded Jean, leaving her on the brink of death. Seeing his beloved agonized Beast, and in in a burst of rage he attacked MODAM and fatally wounded him, causing MODAM to explode in a detonation that would have been fatal to him, had he not been plucked away from his universe and recruited into the Exiles. Powers and Abilities Due to an extremely advanced mutation, Hank has greater abilities than those of most of his counterparts. His abilities are as follows: Vast Superhuman Strength: Beast's strength is classified as omega level, and is comparable to that of Skaar, the Thing, and various gamma-powered beings. His strength is somewhere around Class 100, enabling him to live approximately one hundred tons. Superhuman Senses: Beast has super-accurate animalistic senses, including night vision, infrared vision, and superhuman smell and hearing. Claws: Beast has claws on his fingernails which, though not composed of Adamantium, are super sharp and can cut through some of the densest substances known, when coupled with his super strength. Superhuman Speed: Beast's strong legs allow him to run at speeds that are well beyond the natural physical limits of even the best human athlete. The speed of the Beast is so high that while creating underground tunnels to California, the Avengers feared that Beast could fracture the geological fault of San Andreas in a matter of hours. He once turned like a tornado at incredible speed to ward off Mr. Fantastic. In a notorious demonstration of speed, the Beast can even overtake an aircraft while running ashore. Beast's astronomical speed allowed him to follow and reach a space missile. He also has immense swimming speed as well. He was timed to be swimming at 150 km / h, and even equaled Namor's speed underwater, even when the latter was moving at speeds sufficient to create a whirlwind, to the King's surprise. Referring to Beast's formidable speed, Hank pondered that he is able to run at speeds that the eye can not keep up with and swim fast enough to create propulsion. Ultra-Fast Reflexes: Beast's reflexes proved fast enough to capture projectiles, mortars and missiles fired at him. More examples of his incredible reaction time include chasing and playing the Silver Surfer while he was moving at high speeds, hitting Spider-Man despite his incredible reflexes, and easily deflecting bullets and torpedoes from a short distance. Superhuman Agility: Beast has been recognized for being extremely agile in proportion to his size. His agility is comparable to that of other feral mutants such as Wolverine and Sabretooth. Regeneration: When Beast's physical integrity is compromised, he is able to regenerate injuries almost immediately. He has engaged in a confrontation where most of his muscle mass was melted, and he regenerated it all without scarring. His healing factor is considered the best in most realities, particularly in regards to his size. Combat Mastery: Due to his experience, Beast excels in hand-to-hand combat. Berserker Rage: Beast can enter a berserker rage that multiplies his strength thousands of times. Every time he rages, his super strength, vigor, and physical resistance to injuries grow in proportion with his anger. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-12978 Category:Mutants Category:Leaders Category:Good Characters Category:Dating Characters Category:Murderers Category:Exiles (Illuminati Society) Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blue Hair Category:Blue Skin Category:Fur Category:Horns Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Super Strength Category:Super Senses Category:Super Speed Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Agility Category:Healing Factor Category:Combat Masters Category:Super Durability Category:Created by Beastlord5 Category:Living Characters Category:Animal Form